Perfect Amulet
The is an ornate amulet which serves as a key to the Temen-ni-gru's gate to the Demon WorldDevil May Cry, Items — Perfect Amulet: "The combined form of Dante's pendant and Dark Knight's pendant. It allows entry into the Underworld."Vergil: "Why isn't this working? Is there something missing? Must more blood be shed?" / Dante: "You seem to be in bad mood." / Vergil: "Dante..." / Dante: "So...my mother's amulet is the key that unlocks the door to the demon world. Good plan, pop." / Vergil: "Just the opposite actually. Originally it was the key to the demon world but was given to humans as a gift.", Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, and is also necessary to awaken the Force Edge. A large red gem is set into the amulet, and it can be split into two halves. It was given as a gift to Eva by Sparda, and she gave the halves to their twin sons''Devil May Cry 3, '''Key Item File — Amulet': "A keepsake amulet from Dante's birth-mother. It possesses mysterious powers.", Dante and Vergil, on their birthday.Eva: "Vergil...Dante...Happy Birthday." / Dante: "Wow! Cool!" / Vergil: "I want chocolate!" / Dante: "No, I want chocolate!", Devil May Cry Their names are engraved on the back of each half.Devil May Cry, Items — Amulet: "A memento of Dante’s mother. In the back is an engraving. "Vergil & Dante"" Story History Originally, the Perfect Amulet was the key that allowed one to enter into the Demon World; a gift that the Demon King gave to the corrupted humans who wanted power. After Sparda's rebellion, Sparda used the amulet along with his own blood and that of a human priestess to seal off the two worlds.Arkham: "Two amulets...a set of Sparda's blood. Now I need one more key. He sacrificed two things to suppress the tremendous force of this tower: His own Devil's blood, and a mortal priestess. I needed you, in whose body flows the same blood as the sacrificed woman. His spell cannot be undone without your blood!", Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening Sparda wore the amulet around his neck, so he could use the amulet to access his powers in the Human World, but only for a brief period. Centuries later, Sparda encounters Eva, who he then gives the amulet to. After his death, Eva gives the two halves of the amulet to Vergil and Dante, her twin sons with Sparda, as their eighth birthday present. ''Devil May Cry 3 Vergil comes after Dante for his half of the amulet, in order to attain their father's power and unseal the Temen-ni-gru's gate to the Demon World.'Jester': "Woh, I thought I was a goner for sure. Oops! You saw it too, didn't you? The huge tower jutting out of the ground? That thick shaft that causes women to shudder is actually a tunnel linking the demonic domain to the human world. And of course, your brother Vergil is the one who controls it by using your mommy's amulet." / '''Dante': "Amulet?" / Jester: "He's headed to the control room in the basement. If you don't hop down there quick like a bunny, he'll open the gate to hell. Isn't that a scary thought?", Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening Eventually, Vergil takes hold of Dante's half of the amulet after a battle atop the Temen-ni-gru.Arkham: "Do you finally have it?" / Vergil: "Yes. Now the spell Sparda cast will be broken." / Vergil: "I see, the devil inside you has awakened as well." / Arkham: "Wait. We should leave. For the moment we have all that we need.", Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening After a betrayal by Arkham, who manages to open the gate by stealing both halves, Dante and Vergil defeat him, sending him back to the Human World. In a climactic battle, Dante and Vergil each retrieve their halves, and Dante returns to the Human World, while Vergil stays behind. ''Devil May Cry Years later, on Mallet Island, Dante still wears his half around his neck and Vergil, now Nelo Angelo, retains his half, although it is hidden from view. After the first battle with Dante, Nelo sees Dante's half, and begins to react in pain at the sight of it. This is most likely Vergil's memories surfacing, affecting Mundus's control over him.Devil May Cry'', Enemy File — Nelo Angelo: "The pendant that the Nelo Angelo wore was the same as Dante’s. It brings back faint memories of his youth." In the final battle between the two brothers, Dante defeats Vergil, taking his half to enter the Demon World and finish off Mundus. At the end of the game, it can be seen around Trish's neck. It seems Dante has entrusted it to her, though the amulet has not been seen or mentioned since. Trivia *In Devil May Cry, both halves of the Perfect Amulet are wrought in silver, while in Devil May Cry 3, Dante's half is wrought in silver while Vergil's is wrought in gold. *The Proud Soul which serves as a currency in Devil May Cry 4 resembles the Perfect Amulet, but shattered. References Category:Items